


I Am The Walrus

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, The Quidditch Pitch: School Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-22
Updated: 2006-07-22
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Halloween, 1981.  Peter thinks about the Marauders and the events leading up to his betrayal.





	I Am The Walrus

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Originally for my [Come Together](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=ficbymarks&keyword=Come+Together&filter=all) series of fics.  


* * *

Peter stumbled as he appeared on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. Apparating had never been his strong point and it's just _hard_ to account for the slope of a hill. He cursed under his breath as one foot landed hard, causing the other to cross behind it. Landing in a heap on his belly, his breath caught when he pushed his hands against the cold ground and lifted his head. 

Yes, he'd Apparated to the right place. The bands of orange, red, and yellow from the sunset traversed the sky. It was like God himself had taken a paintbrush to it, the canvas soon to be replaced by the inky darkness on the night when demons ruled. 

It was Halloween. 

Peter could remember coming here on the nights of the full moon with Prongs, Moony, and Padfoot. Well, not with them, exactly, as he was smaller than the three and he always had to scurry to keep up. Even through a rat's eyes, he knew that from this vantage point, the moon looked bigger and the sky was visible from all sides. If not for the twinkling lights of the city, it would almost be like floating in space. It made Peter feel like one with the universe, which he supposed he needed right now. 

He knew why he'd been chosen for the task, he just wished he hadn't. A Secret Keeper. Everyone believed Peter worshipped James. Even he had to admit this might have been true while they were in school, but it wasn't anymore. Three years out of Hogwarts and before this Fidelius business happened, he'd seen James a total of six times, three of which were events directly related to James's wedding to Lily. One was to see the baby when he was born. He knew Padfoot still accompanied Moony on full moons, but he saw them even less often; in fact, the four times that revolved around James's life had been the only ones. 

Best friends forever? Hardly. Peter had moved on and was somewhat shocked when Dumbledore asked him to be James's Secret Keeper. James and Lily had smiled benevolently, cradling their son between them, looking to Peter like every Muggle image of the holy family. He'd agreed, putting on the watery smile he always wore when around James, but scowled on the inside. He knew why he'd been chosen. The nobody. Not a Black like Sirius - James's _closest_ friend. Not a Dark Creature like Remus. He was meek and unassuming and everyone thought he'd wet himself to protect James. 

That night, he'd got himself drunk and surprisingly, ran into some Slytherins who'd been in his year at Hogwarts. They were actually _nice_ to him and talked about the wizard who'd change everything. Peter had only been half-listening, sleepy, and still stewing over James's presumption, until Avery'd leaned over and put his hand over Peter's. Softly, he asked, "Peter, did you ever want to be someone important?" Peter didn't even know Avery knew his name. 

Two weeks later, he was hypnotised by a pair of red eyes and promises of greatness. 

Two months later, he received the Dark Mark. 

Four months later, he broke the Charm and told the Dark Lord exactly where to find James, not even caring that Lily and Harry would suffer, too. The Dark Lord had soothed Peter, assuring him that it would be painless. It was for the greater good. That was yesterday. 

And now it was today. 

He looked down at the Mark on his arm and, shaking, tried to tell himself he'd done the right thing. Tears ran down his face and he muttered, "It's for my Lord. The greater good...the greater good." The last remnants of sun were gone and the blackness swallowed Peter. 


End file.
